


late night bathroom sibling therapy

by YouAreDeadRetry



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Baby Lloyd, Gen, Season 1, Trans Lloyd, big brother kai, misgendering at first but not on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: kai gives lloyd a haircut
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	late night bathroom sibling therapy

**Author's Note:**

> bbbbb hate fics where they give trans characters a dead name so i attempted to avoid that here 
> 
> this goes out to my children in the crabjago server <3

Kai stumbled like a zombie down the hall, his destination the kitchen for a glass of water. It's dimly lit by the bathroom light peeking from being the door. It's not closed completely, he assumed Cole left it on again, even after Wu already beat it in their heads about switching to solely candles if they couldn't turn out lights behind them. 

He winced as he pushed the door open further and light hit his eyes painfully, his hand reaching around the corner for the switch. Once it went dark and his eyes immediately felt better, there was a quiet "hey!" that made Kai's heart jump in his chest.

The light was flipped back on, revealing the familiar hooded figure of one little Garmadon glaring back at him, "what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing, runt."

"'m not a runt," The child muttered and turned back to the sink, filled with blonde locks, and produced a pair of kiddy scissors from her jacket sleeve. Pulling off the hood, her hair was much shorter than it was at dinner, a little past her jaw rather than down past her shoulder blades.

The child stared at the mirror in concentration as she held out at a long strand of her bangs and began slowly snipping away. Kai watched in curiosity for a moment. Until she got the scissors uncomfortably close to her face. 

"Lemme help before you poke an eye out, kid." Kai moved from the frame to standing behind her, hand open for the scissors.

She hesitated, before placing the small pair of scissor in his palm. He looked at them closer. They're definitely a child's craft scissors, and from the black blob of sharpie used to mark something on the grip out and replaced with her name beside it, he bet they were stolen during her time at school. 

"Do you even know how to cut hair?" She accused as he tried his best to fit his hand through the tiny holds.

"Used to cut Nya's." 

Her brow raised in the mirror, "Is that why her hair looks so weird?" 

Kai bit back a laugh, "Gonna give you a piece of advice. Never say that again because she did that herself and she will hunt you down."

"Oh," she snickered.

The fire elemental finally ran his hand through her hair, checking to see what he had to work with, "What were you going for?" She hadn't done half bad so far, but from the looks of it, her efforts was just to get some length off, not to style it.

"..."

"C'mon, I'm tired."

She swallowed loud enough he could hear it, "Short."

He pushed, "How short?"

The child shifted uncomfortably, "Like... Jay's?"

"Shit, that's a lot," Kai glanced down at the pale locks in the sink, "then again, you've already cut more than half of it off." Without further questioning, the older ninja started on cutting away strands of blonde from the back.

"Could you stop moving your head around, sis?" He moved her head back into the position he originally had it. She watched him from the mirror.

"Sorry..." she said softly, "y'know how you call the other guys 'bro' all the time?"

Kai hummed, focusing on where he was cutting rather than keeping eye contact.

"I was wondering if you could call me that, too. Instead of sis."

The scissors stop mid-snip as Kai sat in mild confusion, piecing it together in his head, "you aren't cutting your hair because it sucks pulling on your mask, are you?"

The child's face becomes painted with anxiety, her shoulders shaking with the quickening, panicked breaths she's trying to hide. Looking closely, Kai could see tears threatening to spill.

"Hey, hey," He turned her around to face him, "take deep bre-"

She's already sobbing on Kai's t-shirt, hot tears soaking through the fabric and tiny arms wrapped around his midriff. He sighed as he instinctively rubbed circles onto her upper back and let her cry it out. It only takes a few minutes before the muffled sobs turn into full body sniffles.

Kai gently pushed on her shoulder, letting her know to take a step back. When she's busy rubbing tears away, the ninja hoists her up to sit on the sink counter. Her face is red and wet with tears, keeping her gaze low and to the side of Kai as she sniffled. 

"C'mon, open up. I've got no clue where to start prying if you don't." Kai wiped loose pieces of cut hair stuck to her cheeks, careful not to move her face around too much to respect she doesn't want to meet his gaze.

"I hate being a girl. Hate my hair, nobody takes me seriously because I'm a little girl, hate when you call me sis and runt and she-" the child stopped with a huff, "-it feels bad, like really, really, bad."

""Can I do something to make it feel better?"

"Can you call me Lloyd? Just as a test."

Kai nodded, "Lloyd. Lloyd," and he smiles seeing the kid's face light up, "Lloyd Garma- wait a second, is that a fucking pun?" His question is answered with the worst evil laugh ever and he gave the kid a gentle thump on the head in return.

"You've been hanging around Jay too long, he's rotting your brain." The ninja uses Lloyd facing toward him as a chance to finish the hair cut. 

Lloyd watched Kai work swiftly, hair falling to the floor.

"You don't wanna be called a girl or her anymore?" 

"He sounds better than she, if that makes sense." 

Kai nodded again, and after a few final snips, he helped Lloyd turn around on the counter to face the mirror, "One epic looking boy, if I do say so myself." He's content with the starstruck look and the barely audible gasp he earned from the boy. Only time he's looked so happy since joining the team is when a prank went totally wrong, which was amazing in his book.

But it only took a second for him to start sniffling, again. Lloyd faced Kai with watery eyes.

"Ah, jeez, kid c'mon, it'll grow back. It honestly doesn't look that bad-"

"I love it!" The child launched himself into Kai's arms, nearly toppling the older ninja over. Lloyd squirmed in hid arms for a moment before settling his face into the crook of the fire elemental's neck. He heard/felt a mumbled thank you against his skin, or at least, Kai thought it was a thank you.

"No problem, bud. After all, we are bros, aren't we? What are bros for?"

"We're bros?" Lloyd looked at him in bewilderment.

Kai worked on transferring the boy's weight to one arm and brought the newly freed arm up with a fist, "We are." 

The smallest ninja took his own fist and bumped it against Kai's, "Does that mean ice cream and beating up everyone I don't like?"

He snorted, "How many enemies can you possibly have at 10 years old?" 

"A lot...."

"Yeah, then, I'll beat them up for you."

"I'm itchy."

"You should probably take a shower before crawling back into bed. And your hoodie needs washed. You shed a lot." Kai gestured to the piles of hair all over the bathroom, enough to possibly make a small golden retriever. 

"I'll clean it up! Go back to bed, you having training soon." Lloyd urged.

Kai raised a brow, "you have training too."

"What's the opposite of coffee? I'll put some in Uncle Wu's tea so we can sleep in."

"You're crazy, bub," Kai chuckled, "get done and get your butt back to bed. See you in the mornin'."

Lloyd nodded and the red ninja continued forward to the kitchen. He'll go to bed with a drink and a new little brother.


End file.
